hes always watching her
by ororo.42
Summary: i wrote this like a year ago and said ill publish it someday well now is that day, i really dont care for reviews since this is my first 1 shot, its a sasxhin were hinata wins and narutoloses


Ororo.42: hello all, this a short fic that I made a long time ago so…um, _**ENJOY!!**_

**He's always been watching her**

It was a normal day in the village of Konahamaru and all the ninjas in the village were doing whatever they wanted for they had much free time today because it was not only a beautiful day but it was also the longest day of the year.

June 21, the day where all the ninjas were to relax and play all day, but naruto saw otherwise he saw it as a perfect chance to train he was the only one who thought that as well.

"Come on!! Pervy sage, teach me a new jutsu" Naruto yelled banging at the sanin, Jariyas door. "No!! Today is my day off, leave me alone" the sanin yelled at him and banged the door in his face.

Naruto decided that he was done with trying to get people to train with him he stomped all the way to the training grounds and started making shadow clones and uses them to attack themselves.

In a tree not far behind the training grounds, there lied a shy little brunet haired konichi watching him in despair 'sigh I was hoping that Naruto-kun would take the day off like everyone else but I guess not' Hinata thought to herself 'I really thought that I could spent some time **with **him' she wanted to cry she couldn't express her feelings to him because she was to shy.

But little did our young konichi know there was also someone watching her from the shadows someone who had been away for a very long time. Someone from the Uchiha clan, someone who was in the very same class as her, someone who went with Orochimaru almost a year ago (if you don't know by now your dumb) it was Sasuke.

She felt a presence but never knew he was there, he reached for her clamped his palm over her mouth to silence her.

There was something on his hand, a folded cloth, she struggled vigorously for about a second till whatever was on that cloth made her woozy all over, all she did was start to cry as she heard a familiar voice say "give up…"

Hinata lay there motionless, unconscious, and peaceful. All Sasuke could do was stare at her hoping the moment would never end.

But it did, Hinata started to mutter herself awake and she looked up into the eyes of the sharingan eyes of the handsome Sasuke Uchiha she snapped in surprise "s-Sasuke" was all she sp- oh wait there's more "I-I-I t-thoug" but she was stopped by Sasukes two fingers to her lips.

"I'll answer all your questions after I explain what **I** think you want to hear" Sasuke said removing his fingers from Hinatas lips.

"If you still think that I'm with Orochimaru then yes I am, and I will not come back until I have successfully killed Itachi" he said then continued "but a man can get lonely living in a house full of gays(Orochimaru, Kabuto,…and everyone else) wouldn't you agree"

Hinata gulped she had a bad felling of what was going to happen next

"I've have been given permission from Orochimaru himself to pick a bride or fiancée, as you know for that to happen I have needed to go back to this village, I could have picked any women or girl I wanted, they all liked me" Sasuke said taking a breather "all except **you**, you're the one that never was rushing just to see my sock, like all the rest of those pea brains."

"So that's why I have picked **you **to be my bride, the queen of everything." Sasuke said grabbing her hand and pulling his head closer to hers he went past her lips to her ear and whispered "I promise to spare Narutos life if you agree"

That was all she needed. She smiled a happy smile, she probably would have said no to him but that confirmed the facts, but she was still happy that someone had affection for her.

She did the same as he had done to whisper that dreadful news and whispered "yes…I do" Sasuke smiled, he knew she couldn't deny him.

**BOOM!!!!**

Instantly a hole was blasted in the sidewall of wherever they were and naruto popped in and screamed "Sasuke what did you take Hinata for!!!"

"because baka" Sasuke started as he grabbed Hinatas chin "where to be married…" he finished and then kissed her in the lips and closed his eyes and so did Hinata she opened them back up to see what Naruto was doing and it killed her he was struck down on his knees, crying amazed at the sight. A tear flowed down her face she knew it meant nothing; those were old feelings now, because she was with Sasuke now. They disappeared in the darkness and were never seen again.

No next time this is a one chapter story my first one chapter story please r&r. But check out my new story that I'll be writing some time **demon vs dog: a clash over the hyuuga.**


End file.
